In recent years, organic EL display devices, which use organic electroluminescence (EL) elements and are of the self-luminous type, have attracted attention as display devices that can replace liquid crystal display devices. For organic EL display devices, a seal structure has been proposed to inhibit the degradation of the organic EL elements due to the penetration of, for example, moisture and oxygen. The seal structure includes a sealing film covering the organic EL elements, and the sealing film includes a stack of an inorganic layer and an organic layer.
For example, as a material that can be applied to the organic layer of the sealing film, PTL 1 discloses an organic EL display element sealing agent which can be easily applied using an ink-jet method, and which has excellent curing properties as well as excellent transparency and excellent barrier properties in the cured product.